The Original ShapeShifter
by thelittleladybug53
Summary: All legends werw born somewhere, and when Jacob imprints he learns all too well where the tribe legends he was told since he was a kid come from. Stubborn, feisty, ice in her heart that most people couldn't overlook. Meet Stephanie, The Original Shapeshifter.. Will Bella let Jacob move on when his love shifts to something that isn't her? What about when the Cullens come back?


**I am gonna try something and see if any of you like it. Twilight crossover with vampire diaries. Jacob x OC. Rated M.**

**Summary : **_She didn't want anyone else to become cold like her. Not like the cold ones but in spirit. She didn't have a soulmate, for he was yet to be born, to keep her from going cold... _Well, it's a good thing then that Jacob imprinted.

**Jacob Prov. **** (*because he's fudging~freakin~SMEXY XD hoot hoot! :)*)**

The thick smell of bleach burnt my nose as I followed the pacl to kill the vampire that was here. That was our job as werewolves, the protectors of the tribe. We stopped on the outskirts of the meadow where an African American leech with hair in dreads was talking with ... **Bella?**

_'We have to take care of him now before he hurts her!' _I yelled in my mind at the rest of the pack.

_'No.' _Sam responded much to my annoyance, _'We will wait to find any information before we kill him.'_

I wasn't the only one upset about this, but we did so.

"Bel~la." The leech practically purred at her.

_'Of course the leech lover would know him.' _Paul responded in his mind angrily.

I swore, not just at Paul for calling her at 'Leech Lover' even though it was quite true. I loved Bella and even though she put herself in a situation with a leech, knowing what the dangers were, I still loved and cared for her. But I also swore over the fact that Paul was right. It was just her luck that she knew _random _vampires that weren't part of the Cullens.

"L-Laurent." Bella quivered in fright at his red eyes.

_'Serves her right for hanging out with Leeches.' _Jared said mentally, _'Maybe now she'd learn that vampires are fucking dangerous.'_

Again, I couldn't argue .. and that made my blood boil than anything.

We listened to him ask her about the Cullens and her pitiful lieing. Then he went on about some leech named Victoria.

_'Great,' _Sam spat out sarcastically, _'We get rid of those leeches and more come.'_

_'What did you expect Sam?' _Embry questioned, _'Isabella Swan is a danger magnet.'_

He was about to kill her ... I couldn't let that happen. Bella might be hung up over that leech, but as sad as it was, I still loved her.

Just as we were about to come into the clearing though, a hude dog that was a centimeter or so smaller than me, and that was saying something, pounced on the leech like a jaguar pouncing on it's dinner. It pinned the leech to where he couldn't move it's limbs or neck.

_What in the ~ ?_

Suddenly there was clapping and when I turned my head to the noise, I was lost. She stood there on the edge of the clearing with dark wavy hair that went to her shoulders, dark olive skin tone that matched mine, about five foot eight and a half, high cheekbones, and had a very curvy figure. She had to about eighteen and had a black tight shirt that showed off her 36C chest, dark blue pants, and black sneakers on. She smelt like vanilla, roses, and lilacs - which were my new favorite smells. She would have looked ordinary with the clothes that she had on if it were not for her dangerous aura that she had, from the corner of my eye I even seen Bella, the girl with no self preservation, shift from foot to foot. She had a beautiful silver ring on her that stood out on her perfect, flawless skin. It had a wolf inside of a circle with a baby blue eye that matched her own. Her eyes, those were my favorite, as soon as I looked into them ... I couldn't look away. She was beautiful and she was my imprint.

_'Y-you imprinted? On her?' _Same stuttered, and I growled at him lowly so only the pack could hear, thinking he was teling me it was a bad thing. How could it be a bad thing when my imprint was someone as beautiful and as perfect as her?

_'No! I'm not saying that it's just..' _He stopped and turned to the scene.

"Good Girl." My imprint rubbed behing the huge dog's ear.

Two more women entered the clearing behind her, related by some connection, and even though I could see for myself as I refused to look away from my imprint I saw them in the pack's mind.

One had to be about fifteen, five foot four, with chocolate colored skin and black wavy hair that came to her midback with green eyes. She had on a white tank top, light blue jeans and white shoes... Embry's imprint.

The second one was alittle older than the first, five foot seven, and had the same chocolate colored skin and black wavy that came to her midback but had brown eyes. She had on a black tank top on, loose dark blue jeans and black shoes ... Jared's imprint.

"Ah. Bonnie, Lucy. Go stand over there by Miss danger magnet, will you?" They followed awhat she wanted, as if she used an alpha command.

"Stephanie?" The taller one of of the two girls said to my imprint.

Stephanie..

Stephanie..

My imprint's name is Stephanie..

Stephanie merely looked at the other girl, silently communtating it seemed, and then she turned to the leech who was still pinned down.

"Never been more **grateful **to see that huge ass dog in my life." The older girl out of the two said under the breath, making most of us chuckle in our minds.

"Laurent, I presume?" Stephanie said in false chirperness as the dog slowly got off of the leech, "Always a pleasure to have a chance to kill your kind."

"N-No... it can't be ... you're a legend.. supposed to stay that way." The leech said slowly, making her smirk.

"How's denial working out for you?"

_'What are they talking about? Sam, why did you freack about before? Who is she?' _I asked, confused more than anything now.

_'Well,' _Sam started and the flashback came. His father, Levi Uley, telling him a bedtime story when he was younger about a woman who was actually born into this life. The original werewolf.

_"There once was a woman, born with a gene and that didn't have control over it. Even though fate had dealt a cruel hand to her, she worked hard for what she wanted to become. For what she was made to do. And after a while, she did. She grew up with people that were normal and had to try and control her temper. After a while though she was getting so tired of being the only one in the world of cold ones, so her magic, unknowingly to her of course, reached out and activiated the other genes when the cold ones were around them. She felt sorrowful and angry at herself for turning them into what she was. She didn't want anyone else to become cold like her. Not like cold ones but in spirit. She didn't have a soulmate, for he was yet to be born, to keep her from going cold. Yet she taught all the groups of protectors all she knew, so they can pass it down the lines. Over time she became a mere legend that has been long forgotten. They may know she is a legend and a very important one at that, but people don't tell it at bomb fires, at least not anymore."_

_"Father, do you think this story is true?"_

_"Yes, I do for I have had the pleasure of seeing her myself."_

_"Y-you have?"_

_"Yes Sam. If you ever come acrossed a woman with dark wavy hair, olive native skintone that matches our own, baby blue eyes, has a silver ring that has a wolf inside of a circle with a eye that matches her own, and a dark aura? You know that it's her."_

_"What was she like?" I heard and saw the eleven year old Sam ask as he went into bed for the night._

_"She was quiet and shy until she got to know you and was very protective of only the people she deemed worthy of it. She protected human life and was compassionate of the things she cared about. Very protective of anything that she cherished to her heart. She absolutely hated someone that couldn't stick up for themselves against other. Growing up with nothing at all she learned to cherish what she did have. Fate was terribly unkind to her and she.. shifted right after birth, killing her mother, not even realizing she had. She had nobody for her father died when she was few months along. He was normal as well as her mother. It was mere destiny that gave her that gift. Even though she didn't see it as such. She was very upset and even though she knows it was a horrible accident, an accident nevertheless , was in a great deal of guilt. She had the 'You respect me and I will respect you' type of thinking and thinking. When I saw her she was smart, oh so smart, funny yet serious when it was needed, and like always she had a strong level of disgust for cold ones and their lovers..."_

My mind drifted to Bella. Then to Stephanie. The first werewolf and my imprint Stephanie verses The very human, very Cullen lovesick Bella, who I was previously in love with up until a little over five minutes ago ... The definitely _won't _get along.

_'Looking forward to see that fight.' _Paul broke through my thoughts, smugly, but I ignored him and went on.

Bella let all those leeches walk all over her, loving the type of supernatural being that wanted her for her blood and was still in love with him. There was no hope that if Bella did cross Stephanie that she wouldn't get hurt. Emotionally of course, being that no matter how badly Bella could piss her off, she would always be safe since _Stephanie protected human life _and all that.

_'I remember that even though she was compassionate, feisty and carefree with alot of things, she also had a temper and when she's angry ~trust me you don't want to be anywhere near her. She also wouldn't stand for foolishness when it was time to be serious. She knew how to have fun though. But I tell you all of this, my son, not for you to fear or respect her. That is your choice and yours alone. But to know that no matter what happens, there will always be a mother wolf to guide you'_

(NA: In my story, Sam's dad was in his left until he was twelve going on thirteen.)

I thought hard about that, we all did.

"No .. _No .. _This wasn't supposed to happen.." The leech murmured in something like despair and tried to run but only to be blocked by two wolves that we're in our pack. One was dark gray, a tint or two darker than Paul and was alittle bit bigger than him. It was male. The other was a dark brown with little light brown random coloring on it, was alittle on the small side and was ... female? That surprised us. Before today and finding Stephanie and some females wolves ... before today we didn't think female wolves could phase.. _We need to keep an eye on Leah. _I saw Sam nod his big wolf head and his thoughts were faster than anyone else but him can process.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Stephanie clicked her tongue dangerously, " Can't let that happen... don't you see?" She questioned slowly, walking to him, making him flinch back, and she ripped off his head with a pop and through his body in the fire.

"Noo... Please..." His head was still talking, making all of us sick.

"Don't you see? I believe in killing the messager, you want to know why?" She brought his head close to her yet still at a safe distance away and when she finished she threw it in the fire, "It _sends _a message."

"Now," She turns slowly to Bella, who is frozen in shock, and said the one question that echoed through the clearing and in all our minds, her voice changing from deadly to cold and sarcastic. It made all of us shift nervously by the end of it and not only from her tone either ... "What _shall _we do with you, Miss **Isabella Swan**?"

*** smiles shyly* soo.. um... yeah. Can you guys tell me what you think? I hope you liked it, but can up review and tell me? I would like your opinion. :)**


End file.
